Off Duty
by silenteccentric
Summary: Awashima is called by SCEPTER 4 on her day off and has to pick up Fushimi at home. / Short, Fluffy, boyslove, will maybe be continued.


**Author's note:** I was pretty bored today, so I just let myself go a bit. This is the result. I'm not sure if I will continue this, or maybe it will just be a serie of short stories, we'll see. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

It was 7 a.m. at a sunday morning and Awashimas mood is getting worse and worse since she has been woken up by her ringing phone half an hour ago.

She yawns unintentionally and twitches the lapel of her blue uniform. At this unholy time, only and handful of people are lolling on the trains seats, reading papers or sipping at cups of cold coffee.

Awashima catches her reflextion on a window and tries to fix her very rushed hair.

What disaster could possibly have happened that Munakata-san had to call her at six on her day off? Normally, he respectes the free time of his assistants.

Not that he has a problem by beeing woken up by Munakats voice.

A small smile finds its way on her face aswhen she thinks of her captain. She would do far more for him than just getting up early, but it would be nice if she wouldn't have to bring Fushimi.

She cannot get rid of the idea he won't be as happy as her to spend his free time on SCEPTER 4.

The man sitting in front of her grins insinuating. She shouldn't have smiled.

He's quiet handsome tho. Tall and blond and wearing rather shapeless clothes. Somehow he reminds her of Izumo.

She frowns and turns her gaze.

The smooth-talking barman was not someone to think of so early. She needs to have a clear mind to deal with _that _issue.

Her stop finally arrives. She leaves without looking back.

Awashima has never been to this district but she was surprised positively.

She's expected worse. Somehow she imagined Fushimi living in some dubious back-road, scheming hacker systems and grinning madly, only beeing lit up by the computer screen in front of him.

But the door she's staying in front of now looks perfetly respectable.

The name tag is saying _Saruhiko Fushimi_. Funny, she didn't know his name was actually Saruhiko.

She pushes the bell button and waits. Of course nobody opens. Fushimi was probably pressing a pillow on his ears. She jingles again impatently.

Finally, there are stubling steps behind the door and a undefinable grown. She hopes Fushimi bothered to put some pants on.

The door opened, but the space, where she's expected to see Fushimis face, is empty. Confused, she lowers her gaze to find a ill-humoured little face with hazel eyes on the same height as her owns.

"Oh .. I'm sorry, I'm looking for Fushi-"

"Yeah, yeah. He's here. You damn Blues don't even grant your people their free time, do you?", he turned unwillingly and yelled "Saru!"

Awashima's pretty confused.  
"Sorry, but are you his little brother, or-"

"You know me!", the shorty snapps. His face expression got worse, when she said _little_.

"You fought against me, remember? Would have gotten you down for sure, if Saru wouldn't have interrupted."

He apparently has the habit of never letting his conversational partners finish their sentences.

Awashimas eyes widen, when he finally recognizes him. It was hard tho, without his skateboard and cap and the whole HOMRA crew behind him.

"Oh! You're Yatagara-"

"Yes, I am. Happy now? What do you want from Saru anyways? He's not free today."

She swallowed confused. What was this HOMRA ace doing in Fushimis house? And was it a SCEPTER 4 shirt he was wearing?

"Mind your language, Mi~sa~ki. You're speaking to a lady." someone drawls and an arm is layed possessively around Yatagarasu's waist.

Awashima registers with relief that Fushimi finally minded to show up.

He pushs the smaller guy gently away - the readhead protests in evidence - and raises his eyebrow.

"What is it, Awashima?"

She notices additionally that he's wearing a red sweater she has never seen on him before.

"The Captain is calling together the people in power of grade 3. There has been some rather serious crisis, it seems."

Fushimi clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"Is it really necessary to come? I have plans."

She swallows when she notices the red-haired boys angry face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You will get another day off next week."

"Well then, can't be helped. I need five minutes to change. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you."

She enteres the appartement in a slighty shy way that's completely untypical for her.

"Misaki, please take care of our guest." Fushimi says, before he disapears past the bedroom. Awashima catches the sight of a full-sized bed with rumpled sheets. She tries to repress her fantasy.

The HOMRA guy leads her to the kitchen. In a corner of the corridor, she sees his skateboard.

"Water? Juice? Coffee?" he asks bored when she takes a seat on a bar stool next to the sideboard.

"Coffee would be ni-"

"Kay."

He pushes some buttons on the expensive looking coffee machine. It shooshes and some lights start turning on.

"Fuck" he hisses, pounding on various blinking buttons.

"Saru! This fucking coffee machine does the blinking-thing again!"

Awashima doesn't understand Fushimi's curbed answer but apparently it's the right one because Yatagarasu manages to get a cup of coffee and places it in front of Awashima.

"There you go."

"Tha-"

"No prob."

He sits down on the opposite side of the sideboard, watching her sceptically.

"Does Saru really need to go? We're barely free on the same days. This sucks, you cannot just call him like he's your dog!"

"Well, I wouldn't ask for it if it wasn't a matter of absolute-"

He harrumphs and stays quiet.

She presses her lips together. The coffee's very hot.

"I'm sorry if that seems indiscrete to you, but what exactly is your rlationship to Fushimi? I thought you were arche enemies. What-"

He laughs for the first time and she notices he's quiet cute when he doesn't look like he wants to kill somebody.

"We're off duty right now." he grins.

Awashima wonders if that's his natural hair colours. Seems impossible but he's not the type to dye his hair, she assumes.

"So, you're-"  
"Listen, it's easy." he says and the following three words make her shiver.

"Saru is mine."

He looks calm and serious for a moment.

"So keep your blue hands off him, got it? Everyone of you. He's mine and I have the right to be with him in the few free time we actually have. I don't give a fuck about some crisis."

Awashima gulps.

"I am sorry. It's my day off today too, but-"

"Just keep it in mind for the next time." He seems to find himself very generous.

"Ah, thank-" she tries, but he waves aside.

Fushimi enters the kitchen, wearing his blue SCEPTER 4 uniform.

"I'm ready. Did he annoy you, Awashima?"

"... ey! I'm never annoying!"

Fushimi smiles and tousles the boys hair. Yatagarasu protests, but doesn't push him away.

Awashima notices she's smiling.

It's just so rare to see Fushimi completely relaxed and if it needs this fervid readhead to lower his guard, Awashima is just fine with that.

"Let's go." she says, standing up and heading for the door.

The two of them follow her, teasing and bantering and laughing and she's really sorry to take Fushimi with her now.

"Well, then, I see you tonight, Mi~sa~ki."

Fushimi say when they reach the door and turn around.

The skateboarder looks rather stubborn.

"Fuck, I hate this. Why do you always have to dance to their tune?" he hisses and then he tip toes and Awashima cannot turn around fast enough, she sees red and black hair melt into one.

Later, when Fushimi and she enter the train which will bring them to SCEPTER 4s Palais, she risks one short remark.

"I didn't thought you were this romantic."

Fushimi clicks his tongue and gazes out the window.

"It's like this when love finally catches you. You can't help, it just makes you happy."

Awashima smiles silently and later, in the evening, when they finally manage to handle the trouble at the main office and she sees Fushimi leaving, she notices a small figure on a skateboard, waiting at the gate.

She smiles. Maybe she should call Izumo.


End file.
